


Change your mind

by biff14



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Jack, Established Relationship, Jealous Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biff14/pseuds/biff14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds out that Ianto might be leaving him. He has a few things to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change your mind

Ianto Jones was sat on the sofa flicking through channels when the inevitable knock on the door came. He’d been waiting for it all evening, and he’d been dreading it. With a flutter of a finger the T.V was shut off. He sat and took a deep breath, flinching slightly when another knock came, this one, louder and more insistent. Ianto rose and walked to the door with a reluctant pace. 

The door opened a crack to see a stony faced Jack Harkness. They stood and stared at each other for a beat before Jack slammed his hand against the door, flinging it open and pushing Ianto into the hallway. He crowded Ianto against the wall and breathed hotly onto his face as he towered above him. 

“What the fuck Ianto” Jack growled “What the actual fuck. I had to find out from Tosh!” Jack proceeded to yell as he pushed himself away from Ianto, turning away while running his fingers through his hair. “Everyone seems to know but me, the one person who should know! Why am I the last one to find out Ianto?” Jack yelled again crowding Ianto against the wall again. Ianto just stayed silent he couldn’t look him in the eye.

Jack was fuming, he grabbed Ianto by the collar of his t-shirt “Look at me! You’re leaving?! With another guy?! What the FUCK!” Jack was screaming now as he slammed Ianto against the wall. He just whimpered, tears in his eyes as he reluctantly made eye contact with Jack. He has tears in his eyes too, and he seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. He was livid. Jack had both his hands bunched into Ianto’s collar, clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself. 

“Just tell me… Tell me what he does that I don’t. It’s all the late nights isn’t it? I was working Ianto! You know that!” Jack said resting his forehead against Ianto’s. “I know” Ianto had been silent until the hardly above a whisper response. “You were actually gonna walk out on me… on us?! Without telling me?!” Jack shouted exasperated. “It’s this Dean guy isn’t it?... the one you’ve been going to the pub with?” Ianto could only nod. “I know he says he loves you more, but he’s lying… Do you understand me Ianto?” Jack said as he slammed Ianto against the wall trying to make him understand “He’s lying to YOU!” He screamed on the last word making Ianto flinch. 

Jack face suddenly turned from distraught to a stony mask “You’ll regret it” Jack hissed “If you leave me, you’ll regret it!... You’ll look back and regret ever leaving me” Jack was hissing in to Ianto’s ear, his voice icy and threatening. Ianto was shaking, Jack was never like this. Not with him. “You belong with me Ianto… You know this. You really thought I was just gonna let you walk away from me?... Your mine! You were mine from the second I saw you… And you’ve got to be crazy if you think I’m gonna let you go” Jack whispered intimidatingly as he dragged Ianto away from the wall and off down the corridor. 

“Jack, please” Ianto whimpered as Jack dragged him into the bedroom and threw him down onto the bed. “Your forcing me to do this Ianto” Jack moaned as he pressed his body against Ianto’s “I love you Ianto. Why are you doing this?” Jack broke down, tears streaming down his face “Why?” Jack wailed, his whole body shaking as he cried into Ianto’s neck. Ianto brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly round Jack body, holding him close. “I love you too Jack… I do… I really do” Ianto was crying as well now. “Why are you leaving me then? We’re meant to be together… you must see that we’re perfect for each other. You complete me!” Jack moaned as he brought his lips to Ianto’s in a heated kiss. Ianto responded. He couldn’t resist Jack. He loved him more than anything. More than Dean. More than life. But Dean gave him stability, he was there for him when he’d had a shit day at work. But Jack… Jack made his heart beat erratically and his stomach flip. 

“I’m not gonna let you leave me Ianto” Jack growled as he broke the kiss only for him to bring Ianto back into another heated kiss, tongues wrapping around each other as Jack started rubbing himself against Ianto. Ianto moaned in return and started rubbing just as ferociously. Jack’s chest started heaving as he breathlessly chuckled, he ripped his lips from Ianto’s “You were never gonna leave me, were you Ianto. You wouldn’t do that to me” Jack said almost bragging. “You need me” he chuckled darkly and Ianto couldn’t deny it. He did need Jack, somehow over the years Jack had broken him down and made him completely dependent on the man without him even realising it.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't gonna leave him.


End file.
